Draco's legasy
by Mewcat7t9
Summary: UPDATED Draco runs into a flattering inoccent female dragon & instantly falls in love. But what happens when Aura suddenly dissapiers! Now Draco must team up with a knight, maden, monk, & a.....talking cat? to find Aura & save the land!
1. Default Chapter

The legasy of draco  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own dragon heart but I made a few of the charicters!  
  
Sum: Before Draco is presented to give up his heart, a female dragon beats Inon to it. but will Draco be able to protect his love from Boens wrath?  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Draco was walking down a corn feild that summer day. He had managed to land without much notice, wich was getting harder as the number of dragons was depleating by the day. He heaved a great sigh & paused. The woods were deathly silent. A sudden flutter of birds was fallowed by a screech. Draco doubled back in suprise. He immediatly took from the ground in one leap & soared above the trees. He looked around & was about to give up hope when he spotted something. He then saw a beautiful being surrounded by a group of dirty scum of men. The female dragon reared her head & gave a loud shreik as to frighten them off. Instead the men drew their sheilds in case a stream of fire fallowed. She backed away obviously frightend. The men raised their bows & released. Some of the bows missed but most were forced into her neck & along her body. She gave a loud wail wich sounded something like the voice of a young women & a feirce beast. By now Draco was in a rage, feeling his blood boil he almost litteraly dived toward the men. He landed on the ground with a large rummble, kicking up dust & leaves everywhere. The men cringed in fear, some even took off running or rideing their horses. As for the ones who hadn't left the rosend up their arrows & aimed right for draco's heart. But just as they were about to strike Draco let out a stream of hot fire, burning the men & ground around them. The men screamed in pain running about then falling like flies. Draco looked down at the bodies triumphantly. He had been fighting humens off for years & had lost many freinds to them. His entire family was dead & he rarely saw any others of his kind, so it was easy to see how he wouldn't stand to see another of his kind fall. He then snapped back to the present & looked up to see the female dragon. She was busy pulling off the arrows that had been rammed in. Lucky none were to deep but she still had a large amount of blood smeard across her body. Draco stared absently at the female.'She's beautiful' Draco thought.  
  
"Thank you."She said in a soft tone. Her voice was light & femmenin wich seemed to chime a bit. Draco lifted his head & cleared his throat. "It.....was my pleasure." Draco said a bit nervouse & felt like he had a lump in his throat. The female smiled & there was a long moment of silence. "Well aren't you going to tell me your name?" She asked suprizeing Draco a bit. "Oh! My name's--" He then started speaking dragon. The female blinked & cocked her head to the side. Draco felt his heart leap into his throat. "I-it's dragon."He stammerd. "Ah....."She said looking down. Draco frowned & stepped forward. "Is something the matter?" Draco said leaning his head down to her level. "Well.....I don't know how to speak...dragon.....sorry." She said dully looking down in shame Draco frowned a bit but the smiled & moved very close to her. "No need for apologies. Come lets get you cleaned up." He said turning & walking a bit. He stopped & looked back at her. She stared at him a bit then got up & walked beside him.  
  
Later that day Draco had lead the female dragon to a small spring where he regretfully left her to wash. He had been wondering around all day & all he could think about was the female dragon. He had barely met her & he felt strange whenever he was around her. She was a very attractive dragon. She was muscular yet lean & thin. She was scarcely shorter than him & had sparkling green yellow eyes. Her scales were like burnt gold & glitterd as she moved. But he shook his head & looked down sadly. He didn't even know her name & already he was obsessing over her. He gave a sigh not really feeling hungry anymore. Dispite his emotional state Draco was still flying warely keeping an eye out for hunters or pontential prey. He spotted a flock of cattle in a nearby feild & swiftly sideways, makeing sure not to startle any cattle or humen. He then dived down & snatched a large bull imeadiatly snapping its neck. He then heard a familiar screem & gracefully dipped his wing & turned toward his home.  
  
Draco landed shortly after at the water fall with his prize. He looked around & finally spotted the female shaking off bits of water. "Hi!" She said Happily. Draco gulped & stared intently towards her. Realizing he was stareing he quickly shoock his thoughts & smiled back. "I-i brought you some food." He said pushing the dead cow over to her. She smiled sweetly at him makeing Draco shiver. "That's sweet of you. But you really didn't have to do any of this." She said giveing an entranceing look. Draco felt his stumach cave in on it self & his heart leap in his chest. He calmed himself & took in a deep breath. "Yes I did have to. I couldn't just have left you there." He said gazeing dreamily at her in the moon light. "Umm......I still don't know what to call you." She said to him sweetly. Draco frowned the averted his gaze. "I don't have a name in humen language. Maybe you..can think of one...if you wish?" He said slowly. The female frowned & looked up at the sky. There was a long moment of silence & Draco was enjoying it theroughly. Finaly she looked to him with a beautiouse air about her. "How about Draco?" She said. "Draco? Where did you get that name?" he asked her. "Well it's the name of my favorite constalation." She said softly. "Well it's a great name. I'm happy to have it." Draco said in a charming tone. There was a long bit of silence. "You know" ,he paused a bit,"I still don't know what to call you." The female seemed to be shocked by his simple question but smiled. "My name's Aura." She said in an angelic voice. Draco smiled & the night was filled with talking & their laughs.  
  
The next morning Draco was awakend by the small bit of movement beside him. He opend one eye & smiled. Aura was sleeping snuggly by his side, her scales gleaming with the dim light. Draco quietly lifted making sure not to wake her & made his way to the entrance. He was officialy happy & couldn't be happier to be alive. He then dove off the ledge & took to the skys. He then pearched himself atop a ledge & watched as two groups of humen clashed in a clatter of swords & cries. He saw two onlookers standing not to near yet not to far away from the revolt. He noticed the man in black armor on a black horse had seen him. He watched as the king ventured into the village alone. Draco sneerd in discust. He hated that humen & his dirty fallowers. He then watched as a crowed of humen rose from their huts & pounced on the king who attempted to flee. Draco watched as the onslaught of humen rave. He became to discusted & took away just in time to miss the event with Inon.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Well? Was it good? Sorry but I was reading a story about that who was taking their sweet time so I decided to write one of my own don't worry I won't take so long to update this story! Well check out next chapter where Draco is presented with Inon & the big question pops! (No not That question! GOD didn't you read the last two paragraphs!?) Will he give his heart to Inon or keep it to Aura? (I apologize if this is hard to read. I'm still experamenting with this text thing.) Reviews are exsepted Flammers will be punished!(If you don't like these types of storys then by all means.......DON'T READ THEM!!) Oh yeah & I know how discribing & everything was......bad but I wanted to get through the meeting so the real fun can begin! Don't worry i'll do much better in later chapters! 


	2. The choice!

Draco's legasy  
  
Sum: Okay this one should keep you on the edge of your seat! I promise to have more detail in the story!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Draco had spent the rest of the day along side his new mate. He had been having the best time of his life just simply talking to her. They had fallen in love within a day. Draco didn't see it as going too fast, for they both knew were it was going between them. Draco sighed & continued to stare dreamily at Aura. He continued thinking about how comfortable he felt with Aura. Aura was extreamly understanding & never critisized anything about him. He had fallen deeply in love with the female in a matter of moments & would never think once about jepordising it. Draco got up & turned toward the falling sun. It was obviously going to be a cloudy night wich gave no resone to stay out of there were no stars to look at. He gave a groan as he heaved his body up. He streached his wings & yawned as Aura approched. Draco smiled & with out a second thought started to nuzzle her neck. Aura giggled, a sweet sound between a small child & a mature adult. Draco's smile grew & he stoped. "Come lets go in for the night." Draco said as he lifted his head. Aura smiled & nuged his snout then walked into their cave. Draco fallowed but not before looking behind. His fire yellow eyes scanned around the area. When Draco found nothing he shrugged & creeped inside his cave.  
  
Not long after Draco had finished nesting beside Aura did he hear the bold voice of a women fallowed by whispers & hushes. Draco sneerd angry someone would intrude on him & his mate. Aura opend her eyes & lifted her head. "Draco is that--" Aura started but was cut off by Draco nudging her firmly & shakeing his head. Aura wasn't sure how she knew but she knew he wanted her to stay silent. She shrinked back a bit feeling she had done something wrong. That was until Draco smiled reasurringly & nudged the side of her cheeck. "I'll go see what they want. But no matter what happens stay here." He whisperd but still kept his voice firm. He then silently lifted up & causiously approched the group of humen. He then saw the wheat haired boy lieing on a stone before him. "I need your help great one!" The women said loudly. Draco stared at the boy with arched eyes. "Ah the kings son! Cruel & twerth trickery. Is this way you've come Dragon Slayers wife!?" Draco growled angerly. "Dragon slayers widow!" The women corrected."This boy! He's not his father!" Draco scoffed at her. He knew the boys bloodlust, his selfish cruel & merciless nature. He saw the womens tearfilled eyes & felt his heart sink. He couldn't just abandone her in such paril, espesially after what she had done for him. "He will live under your word! He will grow just & good! Please.....I need your help." She pleaded. Draco gulped & felt hot tears pour over his eyes. He thought about what she had said about how he could be changed. But he then looked to the consiquences to this action. He could lose everything! His love his life & even his soul. He could possibly lose Aura forever. Draco squeezed his eyes shut alowing a single tear to drop. It made the groud sizzle as it hit. He took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry.....I can't help." He said, his voice quakeing. "I wish I could but I can't." He turned crest fallen. "That's it!?" The knight who had been respectfully quiet bolted forward. Draco turned his head with a depressed look. "I can't I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do!" Draco argued. "Those are lies of a dragon!" The knight spat as he drew his sword. The queen tried to command Boen to stop but he payed her no mind. Draco growled feircely turning around & bareing his teeth. The knight stood ground & showed no symbol of fear. "Please stop!" Called a femminen voice from the shadows. Aura walked up beside Draco who was stareing at her wide eyed. Aura smiled & winked then walked forward to the women. "I'm sorry ma'dam but we can't help." She said giving a slight bow in respect."But I do know a spell that can mend the wound faster. It won't do as well as your plan before but it will give him a chance." Draco just stared at a loss for words. Aura then apporched the boy & started to chant. The words weren't dragon nor humen. Her hands then started to glow with a crystal blue light. The wound then glowed & imidietly started to seal. Aura stepped back as everyone stared as the wound started to shrink more & more. It soon became nothing more than a scar. "He'll be weak from bloodloss but he won't die if he's taken care of." Aura said stepping back to Dracos side. The women bowed not knowing what to say & left with her son & the knight fallowing.  
  
Draco stared wide eyed at Aura. "Where did you learn sorrcery?" He asked in sort of a gasp. "Well the ones who raised me used that sort of magic so I just....picked it up." She said trailing a bit. Draco frowned then pushed it aside. He was to sleepy to worry about it now. "Never mind lets just get some rest." he said leading Arua to the back of the cave. Aura nested against the wall of the cave & Draco layed closely beside her,covering her body with his wing. He rested his head atop her neck & gave a large sigh as he drfted to sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Yay! I did better then I thought! Okay next chappy will be more on the relation ship! Then it's the rest of Dragon Heart with one hell of a twist!! & a few more charicters! & I won't end there! Read the title 'Legasy' as in life term! Why'd you think I changed the Inon heart sean! 


	3. Thoughts & love

draco's legasy  
  
Disclaimer: Why in hell would I own dragon heart write a story & post it here you bakka! (Don't sue I have nothing)  
  
I Finally got some feedback!! It's only one but knowing people actually read my fic makes me feel all warm inside! I wish more people reviewed but I like to thank ModestySparrow9() for being my first responder! There's another story I have to give credit to ....I can't remember the name but it's about the scard girl dragon! However there is only one chapter & Mine's about a different ending! Just to get that out of the way & to let everybody know i'm not stealing! Thanks again ModestySparrow9()! I hope I get more reveiws on later chapters! & from more people! No flaming! Pretty please?  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
It was a beautiful day. Wind blew softly in the damp air of mourning. The sun was riseing from the earth like a gloriouse bird. Freedom seemed to breath everywhere. bubbles floated constantly upward from the depths of the pool. Draco was at the edge of the lake with his wings streached out bathing himseld in the warm sun. Aura was swimming in the water. Draco was pretending to be asleep but kept one eye open & secretly watched her. Aura emerged from the water & climed out shaking the water from her scales. Draco watched smirking a little.  
  
"You can cut the act draco I know you're awake." Aura said looking at him with a wide smile. Draco chuckled as picked himself up from the soft grass & started walking toward her.  
  
"Did I make it that obviouse?" He said nuzzleing the side of her snout. She chuckled & returned the favor.  
  
"Yes." She said with a tint of a giggle.  
  
"Oh? How so?" Draco asked slyly  
  
"You snore as loud as a valcano when you're asleep." She said & broke out in laughter. Draco frowned.  
  
"You think that's funny eh!?" She nodded inoccently. He smirked."Well then I guess you'll think this is funny too!" He said laughing at the end of his sentance. He laughed harder when Aura frowned suspiceiouse. He then tackled her ,gently, being careful not to harm her & took her into the water with a huge splash. Aura submerged giggleing."Draco!!" she said as he too lifted his head from the water. He laughed as she pushed him."Oooooh you!" she threatend. Draco smiled grabbing at her & pulling her against his body."If that was so annoying why did you laugh?" Aura became silent. He never really held her this way. She felt herself become weak & limp in his grasp. She smiled."Becuase you're to damn charming to stay mad at." He smirked at her remark."Charming? Well! No one has ever called me that before!" He said swimming back still holding her. her eyes lifted suprised. "No one? One female must've said that!" she said acuzingly. He smiled as he leaned his head in & pressed his forehead against hers. " I never had past lovers. Well true....past lovers. I was waiting forever...for you." He said in a tone so soft that it supprised her."draco....what makes me so different?" He smiled." I........" He trailed afraid to open this much." Draco......?" Aura said her vioce distorted as if she was about to cry. Draco breathed deeply & said the words he had feared sense he lost everyone of his loved ones."I-i .........I love you." He sighed. Aura whimperd as large tears slid down her face. Draco frowned & wiped her scaled cheecks with his talon."Please don't cry Aura." He said holding her tightly.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Draco awoke feeling his energy drained & emotionaly stressed. He looked down to see his fragile & harmless mate sleeping contently beside him. He bowed his head to her neck & slightly nuged it. He didn't regret telling her his feelings. It wouldn't matter if he did or didn't he knew he would have that dark face hovering about him. The face of fear. The fact that the one he loved more than anything could disappeir scared the hell out of him. He didn't want to lose her. He banished the thought from his mind & pulled Aura close to him, wrapping his wings protectively around her. He felt her shift a bit but then she returned to her stillness. He knew that the dragons were disappeiring by the day & it was just a matter of time before a knight would find his way to his domain. He wouldn't have it. No one would come near him or his mate. Draco suddenly begane to wonder about other dragons. If there were others that somehow escaped the wrath of humens. He was suprised to find he didn't care as much as he used to. Oh he still cared but.....he had Aura & he was as content as he could ever be. He had met up with his share of female dragons & they were all the same. Either sassy, bold, tough or just had a lousy attitude. He rememberd a snake of a creature that called her self a female. All his freinds said she was atractive. but all draco could see was a discusting excuse for a living breathing animal. She had tried numerouse times to suduse him but each time he was able to see right through her. Aura , however, was like a saint. She never tried to use Draco for anything. She was sweet, inoccent & harmless. Her frailness was one of the things that drew Draco to her & scared him so badly."Fate is so cruel........I won't lose you Aura......" Draco whisperd to the sleeping female. Draco then fell into a deep contented sleep.  
  
The next day Draco was awakend by something softly touching his snout."Aura!" Draco chuckled not opening his eyes."Draco you lazy head! Get up!" She yelled continueing to nuge him with her snout."m' not lazy........i'm tired."Draco sighed. "You're always tired!" Aura said giving up. Draco got up & opend his eyes."Am not." Draco said nuzzleing the side of her neck. Aura giggled & alowed him to continue. His playfull nuzzles soon changed to a loving caress. Aura purred lightly in content. "mmmmm......no...Draco.....not now." Draco nodded knowing what she ment. She wasn't rejecting him but she was still very weak from the previouse night. This, shooting, to his mind made him get up quickly." What is it draco?" Aura asked a bit confused. Draco seemed to be zoning out."Draco?" Aura said a little more frantic. Draco shook his head."I-it's nothing.....i'm sorry." She smiled & placed her head on his heart plate. "It's okay." She whisperd.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Hey that turned out better than I expected! Please give me feedback! No flaming & review! I sound like every other author on this net.................cool!! 


	4. Draco's Plight

Dracos Plights ((If You don't want to read the complaint on a flame I got please skip down to the bottom! Then look for where the story begines)) Remember how I said no flames? WELL! I'm gunna beat who ever does that again!! Listen I understand a "Please touch up on your spelling." Or even a,"I really like the story but it's a little bit difficult to understand." But NO!!! What I got is just what pisses me off! & she sent it twice! I GET IT THE FIRST TIME LADY!!! Is as fallows: Just 2 things I want to say. Number 1: There is a thing called spell check or, say it with me:  
  
D-I-C-T-I-O-N-A-R-Y! Or at any rate, you parents or a sibling. If you don`t know what that word means, look it up!! And anothe thing SORCERY? Oh please! You could of come up with SOMEthing better than that!  
  
I thought that the imagery was pretty good, you could do a little better on that. You like to make things...trail, don`t you? I like the way Draco originally got his name MUCH better! Do I seem OVERLLY critical? Forgive me! I do like where you are going with this story.  
  
HARSH!!!! OMG! OVERLY CRITICAL was a HUGE understatement! That was a flame! Oh & DON'T-TREAT-ME-LIKE-I'M-A-RETARD! THAT'S DISRESPECTFUL YOU FOTHER MUCKER! Oh & i'm sorry if I MADE A TYPO!! Everybody does! Oh & I don't give a damn if you like one thing in this story better than the other, I wrote this as my version of how i'd like it!! we have likes & dislikes! I'm NOT changing the whole thing just cuase YOU don't like it! When ya find something ya don't like....IGNOR IT!! Or don't read it! I'm not forceing you to am I?! & WHAT THE FREAK DO YA MEAN TRAIL!! GIVE ME A BREAK IT'S MY FIRST FIC!!& anotherthing, It's the mid ages!! What do you WANT me to say!? Magic witch craft?! The words I choose to discribe things is none of your concern! Yes i'm glad you said that I need to work on spelling but next time DON'T SHOOT MY DIGNITY DOWN!! Just a warning........if I get another flame like this i'm shutting down the story! Yes I even thought about tracking this person down but no. I intend to let everybody know that in the future I WON'T tolerate this kind of feedback! Oh yeah & as I said in the first few chapters......I DON'T HAVE SPELL CHECK!! I'll take time out of my life just to make sure this is more readable cuase I DID see I made alot of mistakes in my earlier chapters & i'll try to fix that. Next time ya wanna give me advise KNOW THIS! More about what you like but make sure you get your point across WITHOUT the sarcassim! Don't tell me what you don't like about this,well, AT LEAST not like that! Now dispite what this person said i'm still gunna go on with my story! I'll do the best I can with vocabulary but i'm not reading the whole friggin dictionary....& Sorccery is a good word! If ya know how to spell it! I trail cuase I move to the next scean! It ain't as easy as you think!! You hurt my pride my feelings & my brain!  
  
You are admired if you read that! Sept for the person who wrote the FLAME!! this means war.............to all in advance, sorry no summery!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
It was evening & the sky was like a beautiful painting. It was a mix of colors ranging from navyblue to fusichia. The land scape assisted in the effect making it seem just perfect.Draco was resting on the ledge enjoying the sceanery. It had been twelve years since his total out look changed. He had once felt like a useless being living in a world of terror & distruction. He felt like giving up, twelve years ago his depressing lonely way of life came to a screaching holt. He gave a sigh & shifted his weight, spreading out his wings in the process. Draco continued to stare at the setting sun not paying attention to anything around him. He suddenly felt a peirceing pain in his back side. Leaping up & wailing in pain he tried to reach the spear in his backside. He then changed his attention to the attacker. Before he was able to get a look at his assailent he was struck by another arrow that launched into his shoulder. He knew if he stayed like this he would surely die. Without attemting to look at his openent he quickly spread his wings & painfully lept off the cliff. He felt yet another arrow peirce him between his shoulders. He was somehow able to get back to his domain when he collapsed into the water. He was loseing consiousness fast. He then heard someone shout & felt his head being lifted from the water. He weakly opend his eyes to faintly see Aura pushing him to the side of the small river. He then closed his eyes & slowly submitted to his exsatuion & weakness.  
  
Meanwhile.......  
  
Aura had been practiceing her fire skills. She was doing her best but all she could manage was smoke. She was about to give up when she finaly managed a small puff of flame. She felt extreamly pleased with herself. It wasn't anything near Draco's flame streams but it was her first. She kept attempting to get something else but wasn't able to. She gave up & decided to get a drink. She almost died of a heart attack to se who was laying in the middle of the river. Draco was hunched up over a rock & had blood streaming from his back, side ,& neck & his head was laying in the stream. She wasn't even able to scream she was so shocked. She had seen Draco come back from hunting or flying with a few wounds but nothing like this. She quickly ran up to him & emmidiatly used her head to lift his against the shore to keep him from drowning. She wasn't sure what else to do but get the spears & arrows out of him. She then layed beside him with her eyes tear filled. She tried to stay awake & watch over him, failing, she fell asleep by his side.  
  
& then.......  
  
Draco awoke the next morning feling soar. He weakly lifted his head & felt something geantly leaned against him. He looked lovingly down at his mate. She had slept out in the cold in order to watch over him." Aura..aura...wake up." He said nudgeing her side with his snout. "mmmf....draco?!" She said lifting her head. Draco smiled looking down at her. She looked up at him then buryed her head into his chest. "I was so worried." she sobbed. Draco brought his talon & gently stroked her arm with his claw."It's okay..i'm alright." He coaxed Watching her fall asleep. He closed his eyes hopeing he would.  
  
It had been a few days since the life threatining encounter & Draco had recoverd almost completely. Aura was once again practiceing her fire breathing skills. She was steadily doing better but she still relied on draco for every basic need. Draco didn't mind at all but felt very pressured by her not being able to fend for herself. He would breath much easier if she was to learn how to fend for herself.  
  
"Aura.....you should rest." He said softly."huh uh!! No way! I'm gunna insinerate this tree If I must rip my throat to shreds doing it!" She said briskly. Draco smiled getting upuntil Aura glared, making Draco plop back down giving her his little 'what did I do?' look. "Don't try that on me! You're not getting up until you're fully healed......or i'll hurt you!" She nagged. Draco couldn't hold in his chuckle."That defeats the perpose doesn't it?" Draco said cleverly."Yes....BUT IF YOU'D LISTEN WE WON'T HAVE TO GET THERE!" She yelled making draco cringe. Even he found her frightening in the sense of someone being afraid of their mother. "It won't get there." He said horsely. Aura giggled at his reaction."Or it could." He added smileing."Oh enough!" She said , going over to him."Lonely?"He said welcoming her presence."Maybe.."Aura said laying close to him. Draco spread out his wing & drapped it over her."Well then I guess that's why you have me now." He said pulling her closer to him. He loved the way they could go from bickering & yelling to just enjoying eachothers company. She snuggled closely to him closing her eyes & enjoying his warmth. Draco used his claw to gently stroke the side of her neck. He then layed beside her & fell asleep.  
  
The next day! They sure do fall asleep alot!  
  
The village was mostly quiet that morning. The peasents were working their backs out. Draco thought it was heartless of Inon to make the peasents work so hard. Draco thought it was fun to kep the knights on their toes. Draco took to the sky like a victoriouse pheonix riseing in the whitish tinged skies. Aura was flying about somewhere, & don't get him wrong, he was worried to death about Aura. He begane hearing screams from under him."Good god i'm going to get my self killed." He thought to himself. He planned on getting Inon out to settle the score for betraying his mate. What Draco hadn't expected was that his plan was about to backfire. Umungst the crowed of running & cowering peasents a man rideing a black horse with long gold hair rode galiantly & fearlessly after the dragon. Draco cot wind of this awhile before the Knight had even seen him, how couldn't he. He stood out like a sour thumb. This was aggitateing Draco, & truth be told, it frightend him a little. His wings flapped with more streangth, he was trying to force the speed from him. This only sucieeded in draining his energy faster.Oh well it wasn't like he could get him way up there. But unfortunantly Draco was wrong. Draco suddenly felt cold binds wrap around his leg, the knight was however foolish. Draco decided to have himself a little fun.  
  
He flapped his wings less fluently then ,as he felt the rope tighten around his leg, he forced a stroke & laughed as he heard the knight yell."Having fun?" He called down jeering with amusment."Not really" The knight moaned as he was dragged along in the muk. Draco got a rush of excitment when he saw the forest. He looked down with a horrid smirk, well he's a dragon so you can guess how horrid."A little trip through the woods would be nice?" Draco said sarcasticaly, merely taunting the knight until he gave up. Unfortunantly he made the mistake of turning away for to long & that cost him the game. Boen dismounted the sattle, making sure he stil had a hold of it,& led it up between two trees, forceing the sattle tightly in place. The knights clever act was impressive but to Dracos dismay. He continued to fly, assuming the knight was still miserably dragging behind, when he was yanked down with the same force of his flight. With a yelp he fell down on his side, kicking up dust everywhere. Now being a dragon the size of an elephant, size not width!, & weighing about a ton didn't make landing on the ground any less painful.  
  
Keeping in mind that there was someone getting ready to kill him, not to menchean a nearly defenseless mate waiting for him, kept him from faltering for long. He painfully rolled ober to a stand & immediatly started nipping the bind around his hind leg. "Oh you're good. Haven't had this sorta challenge in some time." Said the knight with his sword drawn."Not likely to again!" He retorted being sure to keep his eye on him while he attempted to wrench his leg free from the ropeing." I will not stop till i've rid the world of every last one of you." This remark made Draco freeze.The knight surveyed Dracos expression with great fear. Draco's eyes arched into a glare. He leaned his head down to level with the knight. He knew the remark wasn't ment for Aura but it still deeply offended him. He gleaming sun lit eyes glowerd dangerousely, deep growles emitted within his throat & his nostrils flared. With a deep breath he unleashed a furry of fire. The knight sheilded himself with the dragon skin sheild. Their querral was cut short when a loud ear peirceing scream echoed through the air. Draco froze & his eyes were wide with horror. Suddenly Draco snapped his head toward where the direction of the scream originated."Oh god AURA!!" Draco said attempting to take flight, forgetting his leg was still binded. He struck & lashed at the rope, praying it would break. Finally he wrenched his leg fre & rapidly darted into the skies. 


	5. Lost & alone

The adventure for Aura begins!  
  
Lemme just say that.......i'm not gunna shut the story down! What ya kiddin me? I'm going all out baby yeah! Keep the feedback comin too, just so long as they aren't put downs, if so i'm gunna have ta kick some ass. Anyway a comeback to my last reveiw...........yes I DID use the thesaurus!! & you better be gratefull cuase i'm gunna spend five hours double checking & redouble checking & tripple double checking! & Re tripple double checkming &-  
  
Felix: WE get it man!  
  
Right anyway Gina if you're reading this.....shut the hell up now! I got the point the first time! okay now lets go fer the summery!  
  
P.S. You ned to work on yer people skills girl! NOW I GOTTA WRITE THIS STUFF & KNOW how closely you're watching me! This put me at a slump & the nextest chapter won't be up till I get an apology review! Just jokeing!  
  
Nevamind, a summery will ruin what's comin up!  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Draco was completely worn out by the time he had made it back to his cave, he searched franticly for Aura. He beckoned to her in both his launguage & hers, but in complete vain. His heart seemed to start beating in his head, as his panic begane to distend. He waited a few moments, praying for something, anything, to let him know she was okay. Silence was all he was granted in return. He struck the nearest thing next to him in order to unleash his anger. His legs stated to feel feeble & he sunk into the water & lay, not knowing what to do. He could hear the trotting of the knights horse approach. The sound of metal scrapping against the sheith rung in his ears, making him squeeze his eyes shut. He waited for the death blow, knowing this would be the last of his kind. He felt the peirceing twinge of the arrow cut into his neck. But this wasn't right, he heard a sword being drawn, not an arrow being rosend on a bow, a sword. He opend his eyes & looked up to see a blurr. His blood was draining quickly & he couldn't breath well. He felt panic rush through him, she wasn't dead, he knew it, he couldn't leave her. He fought the great desire to give in to unconsiouseness. He had to find her. He forced himself to a stand & roared furiously. He could hear the ringing of metal again & again but no one was fighting him. His eyes finaly came into focuse & he was awed but what he saw. He saw a group of knights against the one he had been fighting with. This was down right crazy. They should be fighting him not eachother. His fustration boild within him, making him growl angerly. His patiens had become a fine string & he refused to stand here & watch them bicker. He had to find Aura, or die trying. He spread his wings & sapply took to the air. He looked down apone the land wearily but there was no sign of his beloved mate. He felt the last energy within him giveway. With no streangth or will to keep up he went limp & fell down to the earth. The last things his mind could process was the loud crash of his fall. Darkness took him in its cold grasp & for once in twelve years, Draco was completely alone.  
  
*sniffle* poor draco how he gunna get himself this one.....  
  
Draco's eyes flusterd open. The second he had fully wakend he got the terrible sensation of burring & freezing at the same moment. His sides were badly damaged & overlayed with dry blood. He had more than one spear sticking out of him, some he didn't even remember being thrust into him. He gently grasped a spear placed in his chest & torn out. He did this with all the other spears, painfully, & weakly rised from the river. It was dark, with no stars. It wouldn't have made any difference if there were, for him, there were no stars, no hope. Just a large blackness far bigger than any void. There was no word fit to describe his pain. He was hurt both in flesh & in spirit. He found the cavren he & Aura had been sleeping in. It seemed smaller without her. He curled up & fell asleep due to exsotion & fatigue.  
  
The adventure begins........in the strangest way!  
  
Draco was awakend again this time by the voice of a man. His accient was strange, he could tell by the way he spoke, he was either a preist or a monk. He got up, with a bit more streangth, & made his was close to the entrance. He snorted when he saw the same knight he had fought with previousely. "Alright you coward you may have escaped yesterday but i've got you now." Said the knight in a gruff tone." Why do insist on killing me!?" Draco said in pure fustration."One has to earn a living." The knight answerd mockingly. This futher pissed Draco off, not only was he targetting someone who was inoccent, but it was also for profit."You're the one who kills dragons for money! What killing two a day now?!" Draco said, feeling his blood boil & his teeth clenched, waiting for his answer so he could strike. "What are you babbling dragon?" The knight spat." What?", Draco gasped in confusion,"You mean to say that you have not hunted down a dragon of my color as of late?" The knights head cocked in disarray. "No." He answerd confused. Draco was now moraly perplexed."Well if not you then who!?" Draco demanded stepping forward. The knight stummbled backwards & raised his sheild."No one!" The knight answerd getting irritated."She's alive then...." Draco whisperd giving a silent prayer of thanks. Draco then begane to rush out when he was struck with an arrow. Draco roared & furiously snatched the arrow out."You're not getting away from me again." The knight said drawing his sword from his sheith. Draco glowerd at the knight. "Get out of my way! Or I swear I will show no mercy!" Draco said in a deep urgent tone. The knight cackled."Don't try & scare me dragon, I know just how to deal with you." Draco was on the edge, this was the final straw he wouldn't stand it any longer. Draco faked a charge & manage to dodge another arrow. He let out a stream of fire at the knight. The flames were useless against the knights dragon hide sheild. Draco growled in fustration & started snapping at the knight. But the damned knight was to quick. They had brawled out into the river, wich made it easier for him to breath fire. Finaly the knight became to cocky for his own good. Draco lunged one final strike & knocked the knight down.  
  
He placed his claw over the knight, ready to rip him to shreds. However he could see how barbaric he had become since Auras dissapierence. This wasn't the way, not like this."Go ahead kill me!" The knight said addmiting defeat. Dracos eyes went from a merciless to watery & sorrowfull. He slowly took his claw off & backed away. The knight stummbled up & took his sword."Kill me if you must.." Draco said with his head lowerd."Am I missing something here? Shouldn't you be .....chewing me to bits?" Said the knight now perplexed. Draco sighed." You really don't know when to quit do you?" Draco replied glanceing at the confused monk."You fought me yester day yet you don't know why I fled that time & not now?!" Draco said adgitated. When the knight kept sighlent draco sighed & continued." My mate is missing. Something happend & i'm worried out of my mind." Draco said in dispair. Jest as Draco was about to leave the monk bravely stepped forward. "You know I bet this knight could tract your beloved down!" Said the monk placeing his hand on the knights shoulder."I can?" Asked the knight."Of course you can! I saw you track down & slay thagt other dragon." Said the monk upbeat. Draco shook his head at the monks airheadedness.  
  
Before Draco knew it he was travelling with two humens on a search for his mate. Dispite how the knight, as he'd come to as Boen, & the monk, known as Brother Gilbert would go on & on with their stories, he was very comfortable around them. He was amused by Gilberts attempts at making poems & Draco often found himself helping out with ryms. He also enjoyed teasing Boen & watching him screw up. He had agreed to help boen with his career. He hated harrasing villigas but it was fun to taunt their lords. He was having a great time, but at a terrible cost. He hoped Aura was okay wherever she was.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Okay I bet this is just leaving you wondering where the hell Aura is! Well get ready cuase this'll leave you wondering again & again! keep checking up to find out where Aura is! Yes I will tell it from her P.O.V. & you better bring kleenex cuase it gets sappy! 


	6. Freinds of all kinds

A lead amp; a new face  
  
Okay my freind started chewing me out cuase I didn't have anycharicter profileing. I don't under stand the point but whatever. At the end of the story i'll post a charicter profileing. okay amp; on with the show! amp; don't worry no more complaints! I have NO idea what the lost review ment by that spell checking thing but I've never heard of it so....heehee. Please don't flame for anything I did wrong I PROMISE that i'll do my best!  
  
  
  
nbsp;nbsp;nbsp;nbsp;nbsp;nbsp;nbsp;nbsp;Draco trodded drearily down the woods. His heart felt as heavy as iron. He had been hunting for Bowen amp; Gilbert, The last position he left those two, Gilbert was making poems amp; Bowen was bragging about something. Draco never liked his hero stories, for they always involved a dragon dieng at some point. He then pushed that aside in his mind. He didn't really feel in tact with reality at the moment. His mate had been missing for over four years amp; his heart had slowly grown colder amp; darker. But the small flicker of hope was still there so he hadn't fully givin up on life.He was suddenly snapped from his thoughts when he heard a distant voice, singing. He crept silently, where the song was emitting from. Finaly the song was as clear as crystal. The song was familiar, it was much like Auras songs about dispair, love, happyness, or nature ,however, The voice belonged to a male. Draco neared but was interuppted by Bowens voice calling him back. He wanted to procied but there was a hint of ergency in his voice so draco took to the air again. He was greeted by Bowen when he arrived. quot;Where ya been? I was looking all over for you.quot; Bowen said looking stern. Draco didn't really react. He just looked to the side amp; sighed.quot;I was hearing someone singing....in the woods.quot; He said with little power in his voice. Bowen shook his head amp; trudged off. quot;I'll get the horse..quot; He said grummbleing. Draco smiled amp; walked to Gilbert.  
  
After a few hours of Draco retraceing his steps amp; general conversation, the song started up again.quot;There it is.....we must be close..quot; Draco whisperd looking wareily at the dark forest.quot;this is witchcraft.quot; Gilbert commented quietly. Draco started off toward the voice, seemingly hypnotized by the music. Bowen was greatly concernd by his behavior amp; had no choice but to fallow. The music became clearer as the neared until they finaly reached a clearing amp; the music ceased. In the clearing was a small ranch with fenceing all around the feild, boardering the forest from the feild. There were over five horses amp; thre cows grazeing on the green, highly nutritiouse looking, grass. Out in the front of the yard was a cute pretty little girl with long black hair. She was either six or seven, judging from her youthful appeirence amp; size. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice the three travelers, including the dragon, approach her.quot;Excuse me...quot; Draco said snapping her away from her daydreaming. She blinked amp; looked up with sweet inoccent eyes.quot;Huh?quot; She squeeked.quot;Don't worry he's harmless.quot; Bowen assured to keep her from screaming. quot;Oh.....you want to see sis? Or papa?quot; She said in a voice as soft as clouds amp; cotton.quot;Uh...yeah!quot; Bowen stated bluntly, without really thinking. quot;Dady bye bye. Sis go, don't know where....aunt amp; uncle work in stables.quot; She said not really upbeat but not depressed either.  
  
After speaking with the girls, rather shady aunt amp; uncle, they found something quite facinateing.quot;I don't trust those two....something about them.quot; Draco said once again putting in his two sense. quot;They did seem rather dull.quot; Gilbert commented sideing with Draco. Bowen didn't answer but kept rideing, being sick of doddleing when there was money to be made. Draco fallowed dismally when something caught his eye. He noticed a large very uncempt barn. The wood was old amp; rotted, the paint was chipped all over, amp; the front door was heavily chained. Draco neared it amp; took a very good look at the door. He could smell something from inside.quot;Is anyone in there?quot; He whispered listening. quot;Yeah! WOAH!! A dragon!quot; Exclaimed the voice of a young spirited male, quite loudly.quot;Calm yourself! What are you doing in there?quot; Draco hushed trying to peep through the cracks in the board.quot;That lil brat amp; those two crazy people locked me in here! They ain't right either! what with the stake fires amp; all sorts'o weird shit!quot; The voice whispered, abviousely cautiouse.quot;Stand back amp; i'll release you.quot; Draco boomed sucking in apportion of air, then unleashed it in two orbs of fire, blasting the Barn door to peices. Instead of, what draco exspected to be a young boy, emerging from the black smog, a cat departed from the flames. The cat had swarthy black fur, his complection was of a shaggy alley cat. The cats eyes were dark blue, his body was thin but lean. He would look to be a normal everyday cat, but unlike cats he had facial expressions.  
  
The cat ran out of the smokey hell pit coughing out the black smoke. The small creature continued chokeing amp; hacking out the black ashes, that burned his throat.quot;Thanks....quot; He said in a raspy voice. Draco stood petrafied, never in his dreams did he ever imagine a cat could speak.quot;Ya know you could've just smashed the door down...quot; The cat whisperd between coughs. Draco was speachless.quot;Y-you're....You're a cat!!quot; Bowen exclaimed, having watched the whole thing.quot;Yeah last time I checked...quot; He tried to keep from coughing. Draco closed his eyes amp; shook his head. He recalled Aura telling him about creatures that were more than they seemed, enchanted, in other words. Suddenly thousands of distant, wicked, voices of the small child could be heard. The once sweet peacefull feilds turned dark amp; wreaked with death. The sky blackend amp; the grass turned brown amp; dry. The once proud amp; lean animals turned skinny. Their eyes held a crazed expresion amp; their peacefull natures had vanished.quot;Time to go!quot; The cat shouted as he scamperd into the woods. Draco didn't hesitate in fleeing the wreached place. Bowen amp; Gilbert were frozen with fear as the place shifted into something that could only be described as a black hell.quot;You better move!quot; Bowen exclaimed as him amp; his horse ran down to the forest. Gilbert yelped amp; clumzily rode his donkey into the woods as well. The black land scape curled away amp; returned to its peacefull disgize, waiting to call apone another victum.  
  
When the fled out of the woods Draco landed, still suffering from shock. The knight galloped into the clearing, with Gilbert fallowing behind. The cat soon came dashing from the woods, his dash soon bacame a sort of leap prance. He jumped about yipping amp; whooping with pure delight.quot; I'm free i'm free YAH WHO!!quot; He said springging amp; laughing in glee.quot;Well glad you're happy...if you're ever in the mood to tell us what the hell just happend.....go ahead.quot; Bowen trailed, unable to penatrate the cats playful bounds. The cat soon lost his energy to continue so he calmed amp; walked up to the travelers that saved him.quot;Most sorry! It's just that..you have no idea what it's like there!quot; He said hoarsly.quot;WAs that you I heard singing?quot; Draco interupted. quot;Huh oh yeah! I got bored.quot; The cat said moving about.quot;Oh yeah the name's Felix!quot; He said bowing.quot;Pleasure. My name's Draco. This is Bowen, a knight, amp; Brother gilbert, the monk.quot; Draco replied.quot;You're draco!? Ah wow now isn't this a convenience!quot; Felix exclaimed, boucing back then leaping forward. Draco frowned, confused by his quirky nature.quot;Do you know a young dragon female named Aura!?quot; He asked standing still, lashing his tail about.quot;Aura?!quot; Draco exclaimed, his heart skipping beats.quot;You've seen her?! She's alive?!quot; Draco asked excitedly.quot;Probably, it's ben a few years since the witch sold her...quot; Felix replied meekly.quot;Witch!?quot; Gilbert gasped. Felix sighed,quot;This is gunna take awhile...quot;  
  
nbsp;nbsp;nbsp;nbsp;nbsp;nbsp;nbsp;nbsp;After that Felix explained everything from day one. He was once just an ordinary kitten. He lived happily with his mother amp; twelve brothers amp; sisters. He rememberd the warmth amp; softness of the silky fur all around him. The complete carefree of youth, games of hide amp; go seek, amp; even the simple joy of batting a small peice of string, or mothers tail. But one sad day it ended. Felix was only four months old when it happend but he rememberd the event well...  
  
THe village was up in flames! People were running everywhere screaming. Felix was frantic, he couldn't find his mom or any of his sisters or brothers anywhere. He cried out again amp; again but his small voice was smotherd by the screaming amp; roars of the flames. Umong the chaos he cried for his mother almost getting trampled on by horses amp; people. Night soon fell amp; the chaos was still active.His home was burnt to ashes amp; bodies lay all over. No matter how much the little kitten cried, no one came. Soon rain fell amp; put out the flames, soaking the small cat to the bone. Cold, felix immiediatly seeked out shelter. His only sheild was a metal helm. He squeezed under the helm shivering amp; shakeing from the cold, he curled up trying to stay warm amp; fell asleep.  
  
After the life changing inncident Felix was discoverd by a merchant. He was taken on the cart where Felix got a free ride around the land. He was often curled next to the merchant who'd sing strange songs of love, magic, dispair, greed, amp; heroics. Felix learned alot from him. But once again the peace was disturbed. The pld merchant one day came across a fair madien, with long black hair. pale white skin, rose red lips amp; jade black eyes. She showed great intrest in Felix amp; offerd a rediculouse amount of money for him. The merchant more than reluctant gave up the cat. What happend next was both boreing amp; tormenting.  
  
nbsp;nbsp;nbsp;nbsp;nbsp;nbsp;nbsp;nbsp;Felix was brought to a small farm, it was dull amp; dead, the trees around it were bare amp; grey. The grass was brown, the earth dry, the horses amp; cows were deranged. The witch tossed Felix into 'an old creeky raggidy ass shack', as Felix discribed. The thing was obviously enchanted, for he never got hungry tired or thirsty. Now becuase he was never tired he had nothing to do. He spent hours thinking. As the years passed Felix begane to teach himself the humen language. As the years went he often saw the witch preform crazed amp; brutal rituals. The one thing he did have to look forward to were the occasional visits of other animals tossed in the shack. He rememberd a particular one about four years ago. She was a young female dragon named Aura. Felix had a fun time with her. They talked about manythings amp; even tought each other a few tricks amp; songs. Aura mostly talked about her mate named Draco. She spoke of how well he took care of her , how strong amp; brave he was. She also told him how she was kidnapped. She said she had been waiting patiently for Draco to return when she was surounded by a group of hunters. They binded her in ropes amp; somehow loaded her onto a large cart. She was sold to the witch amp; ended up with him in the shack. But after only one year with his new freind she to was taken away. As far as Felix could recall she was sold to some strange men in black cloaks. The last Felix heard from the witch was something about them heading west, to as the witch described itquot; a gorgeouse burning deathland of sandquot; but that was all.  
  
nbsp;nbsp;nbsp;nbsp;nbsp;nbsp;nbsp;nbsp;As Felix finished his story he sat down amp; lowerd his head drowzily.quot;I see....quot; Draco said, depressed.quot;You tired?quot; Gilbert asked.quot;Yeah...quot;, Felix yawned.quot;Well i'm not suprised you ate the whole chicken.quot; Bowen scolded. Felix grinned amp; snickerd sheepishly. He yawned amp; curled up, falling asleep. Draco smiled warmly at the sleeping fuzz ball, the abnormaly quirky hyper cat seemed to bring the life out of everything. His constant pep almost made him forget the heart ach he felt. Though he had many new freinds supporting him, the black void was still ever present. Knowing there was a slight chance she lived gave him a wake up call. But the pain still wrenched his heart. He wished anything for her to be alive amp; happy.  
  
The next morning, Draco amp; co. got off to an early start. They traveld for half of the day crossing rivers, climbing cliffs, amp; trodding across open medows. By midday they reached a small village, Draco did his rutine amp; afterwards Felix bought a small guitar(Bango) from a poor family amp; payed more than what they asked, without bowens knowlege of course. They spent the rest of the day traveling westward amp; when sunset hit Felix started to sing with his guitar. The song was short amp; simple, yet with the guitar, he sounded like one of the most beautiful male singers out there. Draco listend closely, as the others kept silent, thinking of aura as they strode into the sunset. Once for a split second, he felt warm again, it was different but it was the warmth that counted.  
  
nbsp;nbsp;nbsp;nbsp;nbsp;nbsp;nbsp;nbsp;   
  
Freinds can make you forget the troubles you have. They're there for you when you need them, never to backstab or lie When you feel the world is laughing at you, making you cry they'll pick you back up amp; help you feel anew. but freinds are people, just like me or you. It's not easy being true they'll fall from white to blue So then it's up to you to pick them up amp; pull them through This is what freinds are to do.  
  
nbsp;nbsp;nbsp;nbsp;nbsp;nbsp;nbsp;nbsp; 


End file.
